The invention relates generally to optical coupling.
When coupling light between optical elements such as emitters, detectors, waveguides, and fibers, for example, complex specially designed optics and optical mode-couplers are typically used. Insertion loss typically results with less light passing through than is desired.
It would therefore be desirable to have a technique for simply yet efficiently coupling light between two optical elements such as waveguides, optical fibers, optical devices, or combinations thereof.